Vegetarian Meal
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Raven has a crush on Beastboy, but she's not sure whether or not to tell him, or if he likes her back.  Well...Starfire said that the way to a mans heart is through his stomach...the same should hold true for a vegetarain changeling right?  No flames


**HEY GUYS!**

**Spidey is back!  
>I decided that in honor of Thanksgiving that I will write a little bbrae fanfic about<strong>

**Love….And Food=D**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will own teen titans…*Face of Sadness***

**Now that that's over…ENJOY**

****

It was a nice, peaceful day in Titans Tower

_**CLANG!**_

Well…..peaceful for most.

In the kitchen, stood Raven, covered head to toe in flour, with Cyborg's chef hat on top of her head and Beastboy's 'Kiss the Vegetarian' Apron tied around her.

Currently Raven was glaring at a recipe, trying to see what went wrong.

After reading through the ingredients one more time she went back to work.

"_Let's see…am I missing anything?" _The young empath mused as she mentally checked off the ingredients on her recipe.

_Recipe for Tofu Walnut Loaf:_

_1 Cup of Hot Water_…check

_1 Tablespoon Vegex_…check

_2 Cloves Garlic, Minced_…check

_1 Teaspoon Salt_, she quickly measured a teaspoon of salt and added it into her stirring bowl.

Check.

As she continued to check off ingredients, she thought about the person she was making them for, and how she ended up in this predicament.

**Flashback!**

_Raven was in Starfire's room conversing in the 'Girl Talk' as the Tamaranian had so called it, when they got to a subject that Raven wasn't entirely comfortable with._

"_So Friend Raven, who do you have the feelings for?" her friend asked innocently._

_The empath blushed, and stammered "Wh-What are you t-talking about?"_

_The alien giggled and answered "Friend, please! I must know!"_

_The half-demon sighed as she knew she'd been caught._

_Taking a deep breath she answered, "Beastboy"_

_Starfire squealed madly as she floated around. "Oh friend Raven! How Marvelous! Please, when do you plan on telling him friend?"_

_Raven vehemently shook her head, "Never."_

"_But Ra-"_

"_No Starfire! I don't even know if he likes me like that…." The young empath frowned sadly._

_Starfire mused silently to herself before speaking._

"_You know Raven; they say that a way to a man's heart is through his stomach….."_

_Raven raised an eyebrow, egging her friend to continue._

_The princess smiled,_

"_The saying should stand true for a vegetarian changeling, no?"_

_Raven smiled, as a plan had formed in her young mind, on how to catch the attention of her crush._

"_You know…this could actually work…" she mused aloud, a small smile on her face._

**End Flashback!**

But of course that was easier said than done.

So far Raven had been baking for two hours, and still, no success.

She growled silently.

"What am I doing wrong?" she asked herself as she pulled out her last attempt at making the tofu loaf.

"I don't know?" a smooth, masculine voice answered. Her eyes widened and she turned around to see that Beastboy was staring at her curiously.

The young empath blushed, "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

The changeling shrugged as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out the soymilk.

"Just came in here, to watch a sci-fi marathon." He answered, taking a drink, before looking at her again.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked, looking around the disaster zone that was once known as the kitchen.

She looked around before stammering. "We-Well you see, I-I was trying to….." She trailed off, blushing.

"What was that?" the changeling asked,

"…" the young empath mumbled.

The jade teenager asked her once again,

"I was trying to make something for you." Raven answered quiety.

Still the changeling didn't hear her.

"I'm sorry Raven, what was th-"

"I SAID I WAS TRYING TO MAKE SOMETHING FOR YOU!" she yelled at the cowering changeling, before realizing what she said and blushing.

The green changeling, realizing what she said, stood up and smiled

"Really?" he asked the young empath, she nodded.

"Why?"

She looked up at him, before timidly answering

"Starfire said a way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

He had an eyebrow raised wondering where she was going with this,

"And I thought, is a green, teenaged, vegetarian changeling any different?"

He was about to ask her what she meant before realization dawned on him.

His eyes widened before he smiled and gently cradled her face in his hands, and kissed her softly.

She stared at him wide-eyed as he smiled.

"You already had my heart." With that said, he grabbed her failed loaf of tofu and his glass of soymilk before walking over to the living room and turning on the TV.

She stood there, fingers touching her lips as his words played in her head.

'_You already had my heart.'_

"Hey Rae!"

She turned to see him smiling at her, "Wanna watch a movie with me?"

She nodded and sat down next to him on the couch, as he draped his arm around her.

She snuggled against him and smiled.

All along, she had his heart,

And he had hers.

**END**

**YAY!**

**Finished!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this,**

**Slightly different then my other stories,**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And remember!**

**Any and all flames shall be used to roast you on a spit for Thanksgiving!**

**That's all=D**

**Spidey out!**


End file.
